Hey Jude
by ILoveSupernatural
Summary: Mary tries to calm a crying baby Sam, with a little help from Dean. Weechester! Sam is 5 months old, Dean is 4 1/2 years old. Please review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Dean, Mary Winchester, anything related to Supernatural or the song Hey Jude. They belong to Eric Kripke and The Beatles respectively.

Summary: Mary tries to calm a crying baby Sam, with a little help from Dean.

Beta: ArmagonAuthor

A/N: Well this is my first weechester fic and it came to my mind after I saw the episode 'The Song Remains The Same'. I always wanted to write a weechester fic and I thought, "Hey! Why not give it a shot?" So here you go. Sam is 5 months old and Dean is 4 1/2 years old.

Huge thanks to my lil sis Romi and the awesome ArmagonAuthor.

* * *

Hey Jude

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah," wailed five month old Sam, waking Mary up from her afternoon nap. They had just finished with lunch, and Mary had put Dean and baby Sam down for a nap. She had been sitting in a chair next to Sam's crib, and well… she was so exhausted that she had dozed off within minutes herself. Wide awake now, she got up and went to the baby's crib only to find him crying his little heart out, each sob breaking _her_ heart into equally tiny pieces.

"Aww Sammy. Shh baby, shh." She cooed, taking him into her arms and rocking him gently back and forth. Sam looked at her with his big hazel puppy dog eyes and continued to wail. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked him. "Are you hungry?" She tried feeding him, but he didn't seem to be hungry. "Need to be changed?" she asked, feeling his diaper clad butt. "Nope. Then what's wrong, baby?" She gently kissed him on his cheek.

"What's wrong, mommy?" Dean walked into Sam's nursery, yawning widely and rubbing his eyes, his hair tousled by sleep. "Why is Sammy crying? Is he hungry again?" He peered up at his little brother in curiosity.

"I don't know, sweetie. Did his cries wake you up?" Mary smiled when Dean nodded without looking away from Sam.

"Maybe he had bad dream?" Dean piped up in all seriousness, still looking at Sam. Mary smiled sadly at Dean. "Hmm, maybe you're right, sweetie." Mary continued to rock Sam, but he just wouldn't stop crying. She was starting to get worried and was about to call Sam's pediatrician when suddenly Dean pulled at the sleeve of her dress. "Mommy!"

Holding on tightly to her little one, she looked at Dean. "Yes, sweetie?"

Dean had a big smile on his face, clearly excited about something. "Sing Sammy that song you always sing to me Mommy. Please! Pretty please!" Dean begged.

"Aww, now how can I say no to that?" Leaning over, Mary planted a kiss on Dean's head. Dean giggled and looked up at Mary expectantly. Looking over at Sam, who was still crying, Mary sighed. "Well, its worth a shot." Taking a deep breath, she started singing softly. "Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song, and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better."

Sam looked at her with his big eyes and slowly, his cries subsided. Mary smiled and continued.

"And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool, by making his world a little colder."

"_Na na na na na na na na na na na, hey Jude_." Mary smiled when she heard Dean joining in. She continued to sing softly till Sam had stopped crying and was now sleeping soundly.

"It worked!" Dean exclaimed. "Yay!"

"Shh, sweetie. You'll wake him up." Mary whispered to Dean. Dean immediately put a finger to his lips, which made Mary chuckle in amusement. She kissed him on his nose and gently put Sam down in his crib. "Goodnight baby. Sleep tight. Angels are watching over you."

Turning around, she picked Dean up and kissed him on his cheek. "It worked, all because of you sweetie. You are a going to be a great big brother." She took him out of the room and taking one last look at Sam, gently closed the door of the nursery behind her.

* * *

OK so how was it? Good? Bad? Please review and let me know. Be kind, its my first weechester fic. Thank you for reading my fic.


End file.
